


21: "Am I your boyfriend or your taxi service?"

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [21]
Category: GOT7
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Dad Im Jaebum, Domestic Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Grocery Shopping, M/M, Mom Park Jinyoung l Jr., Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences





	21: "Am I your boyfriend or your taxi service?"

**21: "Am I your boyfriend or your taxi service?"**

* * *

"Okay then after that you need to go to the store. I need some more chocolate." Jinyoung stated as he finished listing off the rest of the items the other members needed. He tried to write down a list for Jaebum but the other male didn't want to wait for him to just add more items to it.

"Am I your boyfriend or your taxi service?" Jaebum asked as he slid his jacket on and grabbed his wallet. BamBam and Yugyeom both peaked towards the dorm room door asking if they could come along but Jinyoung immediately shut the possibility down.

"Don't be childish Jaebum. Of course your my boyfriend and my taxi service. It's a two for one deal, now hurry up I need to start cooking right after you get back or the boys are going to Jackson organic snacks. Beside Mark has kept Jackson in their room for too long and I don't need them traumatizing our babies with they're wild sex things."


End file.
